Evolved Werewolf
An Evolved Werewolf '''refers to the werewolves of the Crescent Wolf Pack, who were blessed with additional powers by the unification ritual between pack alphas; Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain of the Labonair Bloodline and Malachai Chamberlain of the Chamberlain Bloodline. These werewolves possess the gifts of each alpha such as enhanced speed and strength, but more importantly, they have gained the unique powers possessed by Charlie, who is a non-original vampire-werewolf hybrid. Evolved Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes transformation control, which means they now can control their transformation into wolf forms at all times just as Hayley can (including not turning on the full moon and partially transforming their eyes, claws and fangs during a fight). This also means that they can access the full potential of their wolf form, making them stronger, faster, and generally superior to average werewolves who are limited by their once monthly transformations. Creation At the genesis of the werewolf species, each specific bloodline had distinct abilities, such as enhanced strength, enhanced speed, the ability to sense impending danger from miles away, etc. Over time, they learned to evolve by performing what is known as the Unification Ceremony, where two Alphas of different packs would be married by a shaman, causing all of the members of both packs to adopt the abilities of their new Alpha in addition to their old powers. After centuries of intermarriage, werewolves eventually ended up all possessing the same abilities (enhanced strength, speed, and accelerated healing), and instead of marrying two packs in order to evolve, their marriages became political alliances to collect territory. Charlie was ultimately killed as soon as Elizabeth was born, but because she died with Elizabeth's blood in her system, she, too, became a hybrid. Some time later, the resurrected werewolf Ansel taught Carson everything he knew about their species from when he was alive in the late 10th and early 11th century, Carson came to learn of the Unification Ceremony and what it could mean to the Crescent Wolf Pack if he were to marry Charlie. Eventually, he and Charlie realized that as the heirs to their respective bloodlines, their performance of the unification ritual would allow them to transfer her ability to control her transformation to the rest of the pack, which would allow the others in their pack to no longer be dependent on the moonlight rings provided to the pack by Christopher Chamberlain in exchange for their loyalty. Shortly after Esther and Finn were defeated, Charlie and Carson were married by werewolf elder and shaman Christopher Chamberlain at the Chamberlain compound, which bestowed Charlie's ability of transformation control to every member of the pack in attendance. Afterward, the pack began to train each other to use the full potential of their new abilities, which included augmented strength, speed, and the ability to produce venomous bites at all times, allowing them to fatally bite vampires at will. Powers and Abilities Evolved Werewolves possess most of the abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid except those exclusive to vampires, such as mind compulsion and immortality. *Super Strength:' Evolved Werewolves are stronger than regular werewolves and humans. Like regular werewolves, the full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. An Evolved Werewolf in wolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Original vampire, as four normal werewolves in wolf-form can temporarily take down an Original vampire. *'Super Speed:' An Evolved Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolves and humans. Evolved Werewolves can use this ability in both their human or werewolf forms. The full moon will increase their speed and being in wolf-form will make them even faster. *'Super Agility:' Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability:' Evolved Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and non-original vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Evolved Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like non-original vampires, Evolved Werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to non-original vampires. However, unlike vampires, when an Evolved Werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. *'Super Senses:' Evolved Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Evolved Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. Both evolved werewolves and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Shapeshifting'/'''Transformation Control:' Evolved Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An evolved werewolf can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf, who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance, such as from a moonlight ring. *'Werewolf Venom:' Evolved Werewolves and regular werewolves have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires if it is introduced into their system. This is usually accomplished by the werewolf biting a vampire, but it has been demonstrated that werewolf venom can be extracted and used in darts and bullets or laced in drinks. Weaknesses *'Blood Loss:' If an Evolved Werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. Another instance was when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Evolved Werewolf's neck will result in instant death. *'Decapitation:' Decapitation will result in instant death for an Evolved Werewolf.